Dantalian
Dantalian was a powerful Dark Priestess who succeeded in stealing the Book of Shadows and turned it evil. History Early life For many years, Dantalian worked for other demons, specializing in wedding ceremonies that joined two evil beings in unholy matrimony. Zile and Prue Dantalian soon grew tired of merely bestowing great power on others and in an attempt to better her position, she sent a warlock after Prue Halliwell, in hopes of seducing her into a dark wedding and turning her evil. She made a potion that would paralyze Prue and render her unable to fight once Zile tricked her into his lair. Her real plan, however, was to possess the Book of Shadows. By this time, the Charmed Ones' magic had become so closely intertwined that if one sister turned evil, the other two would turn evil as well, and the evil would flow to the Book. Once the Book was evil, she planned to take it for herself. Zile thought that Dantalian was merely helping him get the power of the Charmed Ones, but didn't find out Dantalian had other ideas until she kissed him with the potion on her lips and knocked him unconscious. Turning the Sisters Evil Dantalian's plan worked, as the binding ceremony not only turned Prue into a warlock, but also turned Piper andPhoebe into warlocks as well. The evil flowed to the Book as well, and Dantalian was able to take hold of it. Piper and Phoebe caught her and briefly tortured her, even freezing and shattering her hand. She was able to get out of the manor when Leo distracted Piper and Phoebe. Dantalian thus became the second evil being to get possession of the Book (after Abraxas). However, she was the first evil being to physically get the Book out of the manor. She's one of three evil beings to do so, the others being Bacarra and Zankou. Killing Prue In revenge, Dantalian tried to kill Prue. However, Piper and Phoebe were able to track her down by using their newfound blinking ability to focus on Prue. Dantalian then cast a spell on both Zile and Prue which awakened them and turned them into her slaves. However, Piper froze Zile and shattered him, restoring the Charmed Ones and the Book to good. Dantalian became afraid and tried to run away but Piper froze her in her tracks.The sisters then strolled over the Book of Shadows and found a spell to vanquished the helpless Priestess. Powers and Abilities As a Dark Priestess, Dantalian possessed the ability to bestow great power on warlocks through wedlock. Like other upper-level dark dignitaries, she also had the ability to cloak her activities from the forces of good. As a result, Piper and Phoebe couldn't find Prue by scrying for her, and Leo and the Elders couldn't sense her. Unfortunately for Dantalian, she didn't reckon on Piper and Phoebe being able to get past her cloaking since they were now evil. She also had potion-making and spellcasting abilities rivaling those of upper-level witches. She also possessed the power of conjuration. Dantalian teleported by fading. Gallery d.jpg dantalian5.jpg Dantalianpotiononzile.jpg Dantalianscorpion.jpg Dantalian14.jpg Dantalian15.jpg Dantalian10.jpg DantalianBindingCeremony.jpg Dantalian2.jpg Dantalian_tricksZile.jpg dantalian..jpg Dantalian9.jpg Dantalian12.jpg Dantalian13.jpg DantalianBook2.jpg Dantalian6.jpg Dantalian8.jpg Piper_tortures_Danthalian.gif Dantalianhand.jpg DantalianCrushed.jpg Dantalian 4.jpg Dark Priestess.jpg DantalianHypnosis.jpg Dantalian00.jpg Piperfreezeevil.jpg Dantbooknormal.jpg Dantalianvanqq.jpg Dantalian3.jpg Dantalian 0.jpg DANTALIANVANQUISH.gif Mythology * Dantalian most likely shares her name with a demon from the Lesser Key of Solomon named Dantalion. See Also *Dark Binding *Dark Priestesses *Dark Priest *Dark Wedding Category:Characters Category:Demons